


Comme un fils

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Univers alternatif, but hey it's an alternative universe !, disons que j'ai surtout cassé le personnage, il était une fois j'ai cassé la gueule à Sidious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] [Univers Alternatif] Penchons-nous sur la relation entre Anakin et Palpatine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme un fils

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As his own son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003044) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> Je crevais d'envie d'écrire un truc sur la relation entre Sheev et Anakin... C'est chose faite, maintenant. Pour vous placer dans le contexte, néanmoins, je précise que c'est une sorte d'univers alternatif, où Anakin est toujours Jedi, Sheev est toujours Chancelier, la Guerre des Clones a toujours lieu (je ne sais pas pourquoi, du coup) mais où Sidious n'existe pas. C'est donc un peu moins basé sur de la manipulation que dans l'œuvre originale, du coup. ;)

Anakin pouvait tout dire au Chancelier Palpatine. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le vieil homme ne le jugerai jamais.

Il lui avait raconté le massacre au camp Tusken, et Palpatine ne l'avait pas réprimandé. Il lui avait parlé de son mariage avec Padmé, et le Chancelier l'avait félicité. Sheev Palpatine avait la confiance absolue d'Anakin Skywalker, et c'était une chose très difficile à gagner.

Anakin le considérait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il s'occupait de lui depuis qu'il était enfant, était toujours soucieux de son bien-être, et lui offrait sans condition tout le soutien moral dont il avait besoin – surtout en ces temps troublés de Guerre des Clones.

De ce qu'il savait, Palpatine n'avait jamais été marié et n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Il lui semblait qu'il avait adopté Anakin, en quelque sorte. Comme un fils, comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Chaque fois qu'Anakin s'arrêtait sur Coruscant, le Chancelier trouvait toujours du temps dans son planning surchargé pour discuter avec lui. Le jeune Jedi savait que sous ce visage bienveillant, se cachait un grand cœur qui débordait d'affection pour son fils adoptif. Et Anakin était heureux de se savoir accepté et aimé inconditionnellement par quelqu'un qu'il considérait avec tant de respect.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était un petit drabble d'environ 200 mots, comme vous pouvez le constater.
> 
> C'est vrai que mon Sidious est complètement cassé, et que c'est pas très drôle (j'aime pas dénaturer un tel personnage), mais Anakin se faisant manipuler par l'un des plus grand Sith de tous les temps me faisait tellement pitié x)


End file.
